Flower Boy
by specs are cool
Summary: Despite what others say, Nana knows her Tsu-kun is a sweet little flower boy. Drabbles, fluff, and an undecided slash pairing included :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hitman Reborn. It's been a while since I've read it so here's to hoping it's still accurate.**

**Warnings: Will have slash later on, I have yet to choose the pairing, slight change of events but mostly all the same.**

**Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving :{D**

1. Mother knows best

There are many opinions about how one Tsunayoshi Sawada will grow. Some say he will grow up to be a dame adult. One man says he will grow manly like his papa. But mother knows best. Nana knows her son better than everyone. Despite his manly heart and will of flame, he is a flower boy. She can't wait to see the man her little Tus-kun brings home.

2. Tsu-kun

Tsuna is an unusual boy. He prefers to garden while the boys play tag. He isn't scared of scrapes. He just doesn't like those meanies. They pulled Kyokos hair last week and she's his best friend. Hana is too but she sometimes calls him a monkey. Besides, they don't need him like his flowers do. He hopes they bloom soon. He bet his mama would like them. Maybe he could even take them home.

3. Onii-san

Lots of people have seen Tsuna be brave and react differently. Mama pats his head and says he is a good boy. Hana calls him a monkey and shakes her head. The boys call him dame but one didn't. Ryohei saw him be brave and became brave too. It's not every day you see a fellow elementary school student fight a high school student. They both lost but kept Kyoko safe like a brother should. He will never forget the golden glow Tsunas eyes had. It was extreme!

**AN: Thoughts or complaints?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone! I was amazed to get reviews, follows, and faves! Although I want to make each chapter at least 3 drabbles long, this one wrote itself and I had to post! Enjoy :{D**

4. Sunny Skies

It has been a week since Tsuna last saw Ryohei. He told Tsuna to call him Onii-san but he was unsure. He was loud like the boys at school. He was strong but he wasn't a bully. He didn't play regular sports but he did play one. He called it Boxing and asked him to join his club. He was lucky Kyoko was nearby to save him. The craziest part was that he listened! He listens to Kyoko AND Hana. Everyone listens to Hana but that's because she is scary. It makes his head spin the more he thinks about it. It's a good thing he has his tummy to help him. It helped him find Kyoko and Hana. Although he can't join, maybe he can help the boxing club. This way he can see if he has a good or bad Onii-san. Hopefully mama doesn't mind him staying after school.

**AN: I hope I am using Onni-san properly. The missing 5 and 6 will be posted for the next chapter. I have a poll about updates on my profile.**

**Thanks to lanz0508, Kari, silent-insaneminako, FlowerQT02, animangadeek0624, Animaddict, Azzurro Neve Maiameka, BlackBeautyRose, Mazura, verner2, , eichazin1502, otakugirl251,**** little firework,****Nightmare Knight Zero****for, and tasty technology for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one came out long so I added an extra. Hope you enjoy :{D**

5. Far Away Cloud

Despite their weak demeanor, Kyoya loved little animals. They were cute and cuddly one moment; but could be ready to defend at a moment's notice. They don't always win but they would try. Other times they would run away or hide. That was both fascinating and frustrating. They had the strength they just didn't use it. Maybe that's what makes them herbivores. Carnivores always have their fangs out ready to fight. No one messes with them. Omnivores had fangs but mostly defend. Maybe he should be a carnivore. He could be the first human carnivore! His uncle could be the first omnivore too. Everyone else can be an herbivore.

His pet monkey is really cute. He can't wait to find a little animal for himself. He saw on at the park the other day. It was a cute little bird who had fallen from its nest. An herbivore got to it before he could so he hid. He wasn't shy. No not at all. He was just stalking his prey. Like a carnivore would. One wrong move and that herbivore would be bitten to death, but for now, he would watch. That herbivore seemed to be comforting the chick. It was nice to see 2 little animals together. He wondered if that hair was as fluffy as it looked. It would make a great nest for the chick. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. It must have been pretty loud since the herbivore turned around.

Placing the bird back in its nest the herbivore started to get up and walk. He was headed his way and there wasn't much he could do. He didn't want to fight the little herbivore but he didn't want to get caught. Running was not an option fit for a carnivore like himself. As luck would have it he heard a lady calling out. She must have been his mother since he turned and ran. Once the coast was clear he got out and checked the chick. Luckily the fall didn't hurt him, but he seemed to be missing the herbivore. For now, he would check up on him. If the little animal was nearby he could always practice his stealth. He didn't want to see that fluffy hair or the caramel colored eyes. He wanted to be a carnivore. Carnivores had to be quiet to be able to stalk their prey.

Extra Friendiversary Part 1

Although he was small, Tsuna loved to cook. He couldn't cook by himself yet but mama didn't mind helping. It has been two years since he met Kyoko and Hana. Ryohei came the following year but he was just as precious as them. He wanted to make something special for their lunch so he had mama help him. The cookies came out looking yummy. He couldn't wait to share with them! Ryohei and Kyoko promised to bring juice and Hana's bringing candy. Today was going to be a great lunch. Now if only he could stay awake in class.

**I bet you guys can tell who the uncle is lol. I may have inadvertently set it up as 1827 but not to worry! The pairing has yet to be set. I would love to hear your opinions on that. Although I love R27 it won't be possible for this fic (sorry Kari). I was hoping to make him the super shipperuncle who loves to play with his nephews suitors. Perhaps in a one shot once I can write longer chapters.**

**Thanks to lanz0508, farronewp, No Naam, DemonicLightning, Backstage-worker, KaggyAlucardSesh, Nile Freya, Blood and Sun, ****Jayrynn, and KnB fan for the support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. This one was difficult to write (and is missing a title) but I hope you enjoy :{D**

6. When it rains

Tsubame Yamamoto knew her end was coming. She was given one year by the doctors but she knew it was a generous estimate. She would trade anything to be there for even one more year, but she can't. All she has is one last Christmas. Her dream of growing old with Tsuyoshi is gone now, and it hurts. She would love for him to find love again but it would be impossible. Her husband is too stubborn for his own good and he loves so pure. He will worry her just as much as Takeshi will. She knows there will be those days where it might be too much. Their son is so young and has so much ahead of him. She used to dread what the teenage years would bring but now, it seems so petty. During those years he will only have his father and that is what worries her. They are both too stubborn sometimes. Who will be there to help when she is not there? It's for this that she wishes Tsuyoshi to find if not love, companionship. Her husband will be a great pillar of strength for Takeshi, but it is him who will need a pillar. She can only wish he finds someone that can support him like she does.

Takeshi is her sweet little boy. She would love for him to be strong but he is her little boy. It is Tsuyoshi and her who should be strong for him. Although there will be times where Tsuyoshi won't seem that strong, together they can make it. Tsubame wishes the few years they had were enough to show her love. These next moths will be the best for her son. She can't do much about the grief that will follow, but maybe these months can give him enough love. She already laments all the memories they have yet to make but lost so soon. She trusts her son will bring his first boyfriend to see Tsuyoshi. It may be too early for her to say but she knows her son. He was brought into this world to be loved, not to be condemned. No matter what they will still love him. Tsuyoshi may be a little shocked, but he will understand. He would do a great job of giving Takeshi the talk. The day she will miss the most is not his wedding. Although that will be a wonderful day, the day he introduces the one is the day she cries over. She won't be there to make sure her baby is taken care of. She won't be there to make sure her baby is taking care of his partner. But the biggest thing is that she won't be able to make sure that her baby is loved.

**Extra**: Friendiversary pt 2

It was lunch time already and Tsuna was happy. He didn't fall asleep in class today and Ryohei brought a blanket! It wasn't just any blanket though, it was THE blanket. Now they could eat under the tree where it all began. Remembering the day fondly as if it were just yesterday. It was lunch time in Ms. Haradas second grade class and she was asleep. The bullies took advantage of that and tried to steal his lunch. He ended up stuck in a tree but he was safe. One thing he also was, hungry. In his hurry he dropped his chopsticks. He couldn't eat without them. Mama said it was bad manners. She also said to wash his hands before he ate but he couldn't do that now. The bullies would corner him again. Lost as he was in his musing he never noticed the soft footsteps that approached his tree until it was too late.

**Thank you guys for all the support! The new alerts in me email made my day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone had some nice holidays and a wonderful new year! Hope you enjoyed :{D**

It pours

Tsuyoshi was lost. They had at least four months left and now they are gone. And it was all because of a broken light. That young man shouldn't have been speeding! They had prepared for a few things but a car accident wasn't one of them. It seemed cruel to have his time with Tsubame cut shorter than it already was, but here he was in a hospital being asked about his wife's organs. He knew it would help others but couldn't they let him grieve a bit. It was selfish of him but he didn't want them to cut her up. It felt like he would lose her to a stranger but he knew what she would say. With a soft smile she would say "Don't think of it as me giving everything keep a stranger alive, think of it as a stranger giving everything to keep me alive".

She always did have a way with words. He looked down at his son and felt the tears swell up again. Takeshi was sleeping on a chair using his dad's sweater as a blanket. Tears stained his little cheeks as Takeshi cried himself to sleep. The school was kind enough to give him the week off but it is still going to be hard without her.

**Sorry for the delay. I've had this part ready for a while but the ****Friendiversary doesn't want to be finished. It's been planned out, and in the works, but the words elude me. I think it may be the dialogue but oh well. **

**Also, in the spirit of anime expo coming up (even though its a long ways away) I have put in 2 easter eggs. They probably aren't that obvious but one was the driver. Can you guess who they are?**

**Thanks to booklover1209, rima10011, Ai-nee san, Zeyra K, Etsu cho, gintoke, ****DestinyOfTime, ****Roningirlkisa, ****Misao-chan9970, ****Timeless Writing, MisanthropicGoddess, No Naam, Lovely-Ice, Rikka-tan, VLoveLoss, Maere Mara, MarshmallowCastle, DarkPika-Sama, ****Risa144, ****Jade36963, Natsumi2002, ****Kiseki no Tenshi, Twix03, Lady of Dreams and Nightmares, ****SilverReplay, ****Psycho Nocturnal, ****Natsumeii, booklover1209 ,****lanz0508****and, ****Zukikari Dokato de Nuvola, and****itanaru8for all the support :3**


	6. Complications

I am going to rewrite this fic.

I am not happy with how it is but I will continue. I just have to rewrite it is all. I know this might be frustrating but I hope the rewrite makes up for it. I am really sorry about this.

The plot is all over the place and the events are out of order. The pace feels very quick too. I don't mean for this to be a long story but it was heading towards daily arc way too fast. Another big issue was the lack of dialogue. Hopefully it will come out better since I plan to include more. Along with dialogue, I have a rough outline for the pre arc and the daily life arc.

In addition, I thought up a better way for the events to go as planned without discrediting characters. The first draft almost had me divorcing Nana and Iemitsu! Although I don't like him much I don't want to separate them. Plus, Nana has a surprise for Iemitsu. If this goes the right way we will see some of her past.

Easter eggs will still be there but now there will be more clues :3

If you have any questions you are welcome send a pm :D

**Answers to reviews:**

**Roningirlkisa**- It is not Iemitsu behind the wheel. That is one of my easter eggs but I didn't include many, if any, details. The driver was from a racing anime. Now I hadn't thought about Chromes parents but this will affect her. Anymore questions and I might have to reveal more of my secrets lol

**booklover1209**: I plan to fix the quote soon. At the time I just wanted a chapter out and settled on a quote. It feels kind of shallow now that I reread it. Hopefully the rewrite will have more depth and a better quote. I add the names by email alerts and reviewers. You reviewed several chapters so I had to give you credit :D

**Zukikari Dokato de Nuvola**: Although this won't be a R27, I have an idea for a one shot :D

**Thanks to Beletharatowen, wooden-spoon, turtlehoffmann2251, cookiemania789, RomeOnStilts, TheChurro, LuZero, loo-girl, Mellow Paranoia, jalika123, hibatsu, Willow121, DreamWeaverKarasu, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Okatusareawesome101, trane, cagna, and Roningirlkisa for the support :D**


End file.
